    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H9-188534
With respect to glass plates for FPD (flat panel display) such as glass plate liquid crystal glass substrates for plasma television, the surface hardness of the glass plate is high, so that slippage of a cutter wheel, is quite likely to occur at the time of scribing (scribe forming a cut line). At present, JP-A-H9-188534 is known as a technique for preventing this slippage.
In this Patent Document, projections are formed on the outer periphery of the cutter wheel to prevent the slippage of the cutter wheel, and the prevention of slippage is attained by causing the projections to bite into the glass plate during the rolling of the cutter wheel.